


deep, deep, deep

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fratboy Daniel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Seongwoo had to dress up as a girl only to revive Jaehwan's dignity as a person. What he didn't expect was to have his best friend (and secret first love) fall in love with his girl version.





	1. 1

“Seongwoo, we need you for an undercover mission.”

He turned to the club president with the most disbelieving look ever. As a bisexual, Ong Seongwoo is a proud member of Sebastian, the university’s official LGBTQ+ support group. They are basically a bunch of gay kids protecting each other and those who aren’t out yet, but they like to call themselves Sebastian Friends of People.

“Why?”

“Your best friend’s other best friend Kim Jaehwan was assaulted yesterday by a professor and we think it’s just right for us, members of the Sebastian, to teach his aggressor a lesson.” Minki elaborated with an unnecessary determination on his face.

“I mean, why me?”

“You’re the prettiest.” Daehwi mimicked Minki’s face.

“And you’ve got great back up.” Jihoon added, pertaining to Seongwoo’s best friend.

“Not because Daniel’s a frat boy and an athlete means he’s that male alpha stereotype. You’re all over-estimating him.” Seongwoo shrugged. “And who assaulted Jaehwan?”

“Our poor little mandu was seen crying yesterday while he’s on his way out of Nurse Hwang’s office. He’s also sporting a fresh, large bruise on his left cheek.” The president narrated.

“Nurse Hwang?! Are you serious?”

Of all the people composing the university faculty, Hwang Minhyun is the one who gets in the nerves of Seongwoo the most. Not that he actually talks to the nurse, but he has seen the old man touch Daniel too much on too many occasions. Daniel often gets injured, being a basketball player, and it was always his poor thumb. That Hwang Minhyun oversteps his lane by excessively touching Daniel’s hand on such occasions. Many times, when Seongwoo accompanied his best friend, did he want to scream ITS HIS THUMB THAT’S INJURED, NOT HIS WHOLE ARM!!!

Seongwoo was ready to storm out of the club room when Minki held him by the collar.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to avenge our poor little mandu!” He replied with the same resolve as Minki had before.

“Not with those clothes!” The latter fussed, pulling Seongwoo away from the door. “We have a very elaborate plan and I’m not going to ruin it with you wearing your everyday clothes.”

An hour later, wigged Seongwoo was wearing a Minki’s gigantic boyfriend flannel (Dongho’s, actually) over Daehwi’s tight shirt finished with even tighter denim jeans (Daehwi’s too). He felt like a ballerina in her dad’s button down while standing outside the university infirmary.

There was a loud yelp that sounded like Jaehwan’s and that had Seongwoo kicking the door open. To say that the sight inside shocked him was an understatement.

Jaehwan was sitting down on Minhyun’s lap as the nurse dabbed the ice pack on Jaehwan’s purple cheek.

“Can’t you be gentler with me, hyung?” Jaehwan whined as tears rolled down his face.

“I am already being gentle.” Nurse Hwang replied while slowing down on the patting. “It’s weird that the bruising didn’t change overnight. Are you sure you put the cream I gave you yesterday?”

“He didn’t.” Daniel interrupted, emerging out from behind the hospital curtains with yet another thumb injury. “Jaehwan was too preoccupied with composing that he slapped himself when he felt sleepy.”

“Hwannie!” The nurse scolded. “I told you not to even touch it.”

“I forgot, hyung.”

“Do you want me to bandage your face too like Daniel’s finger?”

“No.”

“Then listen to me.”

“Listen to me, too.”

It was weird. Seongwoo felt like he’s spying on something he shouldn’t be watching.

“Fine. I’ll go to that party with you later but you have to promise me that you’re not going to drink even a single shot. I told you alcohol is unhealthy.”

“But it tastes good!” Daniel beamed, and Seongwoo is unsure if he’s trying to lighten up the mood or he just can’t read it.

Jaehwan then, turned to the nurse before hugging him by the neck. That made Minhyun glanced at Seongwoo’s direction.

“Oh, hey, did you need something?”

The other two turned to Seongwoo too. Jaehwan almost jumped off Minhyun’s lap but the older held him tight.

“Yeah.” Seongwoo racked his brain for anything he could need from the infirmary. “Muscle tape.”

“Did your class run out of them? I didn’t think you’d need them.” Minhyun tapped Jaehwan twice to make him stand up before making his way to the medicine cupboard. He took out a box and handed it to Daniel, who was still petrified while staring at Seongwoo. “Pass this to him, please.”

The stunned athlete made small steps to Seongwoo as the nurse began pretending to reorganize the meds. When they were close enough, Daniel began talking.

“My friend’s frat house is hosting a party tonight. Do you wanna come with me?” There was a dazed look on Daniel’s face that made Seongwoo roll his eyes.

“Quit playing.” He said, heavily embarrassed, before snatching the box out of Daniel’s hand.

Seongwoo turned away without another word.

“It’s the Sebastian House!” Daniel yelled after him.

 

 

“Daniel, wake up!” Sungwoon called the athlete, and that gathered Jisung's attention on them. “Oh, what’s wrong today? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Some wine and say what’s going on.” Jisung shoved a glass to Daniel’s hand.

The younger chuckled shyly before taking a swig of the drink.

“A ghost you say, a ghost maybe.” He replied, avoiding everyone’s gaze as he whispered. “She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone.”

“I am aghast.” Jihoon gasped, joining the hyungs on the kitchen counter. “Is Daniel hyung in love at last?”

Rumors about Daniel have gotten around ever since he rejected the senior who wanted to date him when he was a freshman. She was really popular so it was a shocker that she wanted to date a younger man, and that she was rejected. Her fans spread various suspicions about Daniel– “He’s arranged to marry someone else,” “He’s impotent,” “He’s gay,” “He can’t fall in love,”– just to save her face. Daniel didn’t say a word against it so everyone else just assumed one of them is true.

“Which rumor do you believe, Jihoon?” Sungwoon giggled.

“Jaehwan hyung said Daniel hyung has been forever in love with someone who is out of his league but it was one-sided so he never got over her. The scar she left made Daniel hyung unable to fall in love with anybody else.”

The older two laughed loudly while Daniel blushed, catching the attention of the secret spy.

“Seongwoo hyung!” Jihoon called him. “Daniel hyung says he’s in love!”

Seongwoo made his way towards them, but not before grabbing a can of coke from the Coleman.

“Guanlin told me to make sure you don’t drink.” He took the glass of beer from Jihoon’s glass and replaced it with the cola.

“Ah, where is Jaehwan?” Jisung began backing away while pulling Sungwoon with him. “Why isn’t he here yet?”

“Oh? Where are they going?” Jihoon wondered out loud.

“Pizza and chicken’s arriving soon.” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Scram.”

When they were finally alone, Seongwoo spoke first since Daniel seemed to still be in a daze.

“In love my ass.” He said, taking Daniel’s wine glass and emptying it. “You just look absent-minded to me, as usual.”

“Hyung,” Daniel called, as if only noticing Seongwoo now. “Have you ever felt like your heart is going to… explode out of your chest and all the air is just… knocked out of your lungs?”

“Sounds like a heart attack.”

“No, hyung, like, imagine finding out you can breathe?”

“I thought air was knocked out of your lungs?”

“Hyung, it’s called love at first sight.”

Now, Seongwoo felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and his lung was crushed to push all the air out. Truth be told, he is and he knows he is truly, madly, deeply in love with this Kang Daniel. The feelings came rushing to him after they had been reunited in college. Seongwoo’s a year older so he left Daniel in high school and he found out it would be one of the hardest year in his life.

And now that his three-year unrequited love will never be returned, he needed to hold on the counter so that he won’t fall on his butt.

“Why bother asking me then?”

“Hyung, you’re my best friend. I need your support on this.”

  _Best friend. **Best friend. Best friend.**_

To Seongwoo, those two seemingly innocent words are nothing, but them together is the most bittersweet title he ever had.

“Who is she?”

Daniel blushed a shade deeper and Seongwoo’s knees totally gave away, but his grip was firm so the red-faced Daniel didn’t notice.

“I don’t even know.” The younger’s voice was dreamy but it sounded dreadful instead when it reached Seongwoo’s ears. “She was cold, but really cute. She told me to quit playing but I think I fell deeper for her. I told her to come here tonight.”

“You don’t even know her name, Daniel.”

“I think Nurse Minhyun does, though. Earlier, she was in the infirmary and Minhyun hyung asked if her class ran out of muscle tape. If he knows what class she’s in, it’ll be easy to find her.”

 _Wait, what? That sounds familiar._ Seongwoo thought.

“I think she has a boyfriend, though.” Daniel interjected while his hyung was deep in thoughts. “Earlier she was wearing this big flannel that looks like her boyfriend’s.”

**Deep, deep, _deep_ _shit._**

As if on cue, Jaehwan arrived, fashionably late, with the said nurse in tow.

“Your attention please!” He shouted loudly from the front door.

“Oh, they’re going to announce it already?” Daniel put down his glass on the counter to focus on the newcomers.

“Announce what?” Seongwoo turned to them too.

“Since I’m going to graduate soon, I thought it will be best to let my brothers and sisters know that,” Jaehwan turned to the flushed Minhyun beside him. The latter’s chin was practically glued on his chest. “I’m dating the school nurse!!!”

Wild hoots and howls resounded in the Sebastian house while Seongwoo glared at Jisung, who avoided his gaze by dancing his way to Jaehwan.

“You knew?” Seongwoo turned to Daniel, who was already preoccupied with the wine he didn’t finish yet.

“Of course. Jaehwan’s my best friend after you.”

“And you never told me?”

“Jaehwan’s my second best friend, not yours.” Daniel smirked at him. “Oh here, they come!”

Seongwoo turned to where Daniel was looking and Minhyun and Jaehwan was indeed walking towards them.

“Minhyun hyung!” Daniel ran like a puppy to the nurse. He then dragged him away from Jaehwan and Seongwoo.

The latter two just watched the tall guys talk among themselves. Seongwoo got a coke for Jaehwan.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” The younger asked as he wiped the can with the bottom of his shirt.

“Daniel is probably asking about the girl in the infirmary before.” Seongwoo replied, eyes still fixed on them even as he emptied Daniel’s wine glass.

“You know what, I’m surprised he didn’t figure out it was you.”

“True. Even _you_ recognized me.”

“Was that meant to be an insult?”

“Did it hurt?”

Jaehwan glared at the older while Seongwoo just smirked at him. They aren’t as close as they are to Daniel but they bicker a lot as well.

“Daniel said it was love at first sight, when he first saw _her_.”

" _Did it hurt?_ "It was Jaehwan's turn to mock him.

"I don't know." Seongwoo sipped on his own drink. "He practically told me he's in love with me."

"But not with you, _you_."

"It was your fault, you know. Minki sent me there because he thought Nurse Hwang gave you that bruise. How did you get that, anyway?"

"Daniel. The other morning, I fell out of the top bunk because he  suddenly kicked upwards."

"You literally fell out of bed?"

"Shut up."

"By the way, any chance you can tell your boyfriend not to tell Daniel that I was the 'girl' from earlier?"

"Oh, don't worry. He won't."

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"Where's the fun in there?"

"You like seeing me hurt, don't you?"

"We both do."

As Jaehwan found another kid to fight with, Seongwoo longingly looked at Daniel's direction, only to find that the younger was already staring at him despite continuously talking to Minhyun. There was something in his eyes as the younger tried to look away. Disappointment? Frustration? Seongwoo wished he can tell.

"You know what," Seongwoo tapped Jaehwan's shoulder twice to get his attention. "I already thought of this but I think I have to let it out."

"Go ahead."

Seongwoo looked at Daniel again. The latter was looking at him again, before looking away again.

"I'm in a deep, deep, _deep_ shit because of you."


	2. 2

**daniel: hyung I cant sleep I need to meet her _1:31 AM_**

**daniel: was she a freshman? how come I never met her before? _1:31 AM_**

**daniel: I want to see her T_T _1:33 AM_**

**daniel: hyuuuuung your best friend needs help here are you alive??? _1:34 AM_**

Seongwoo stood up so abruptly that his sheets rustled so loudly it distracted his roommate.

“Hey, everything alright?” Sungwoon asked, looking from his pile of medicine textbooks. “I thought you said you were about to sleep two hours ago?”

“I did but Daniel decided to mess with my head and rant about his precious first love.” Seongwoo replied tiredly, showing his phone to his hyung. “I have a class tomorrow morning and he’s bothering me!”

“Bothered or jealous?”

“Shut up! I’m not even in my proper mind to joke at this hour!”

“Calm down.” The older chuckled. “Just go ahead and meet him as his first love, and tell him you’re not interested.”

“First love, my ass!”

“You know he’s never fallen in love with anyone else, right? That means she’s his first love.”

“Me, you mean. I am his first love.” Seongwoo pointed at his chest. “Somehow.”

“Just go meet him.”

“What? And make everything a lot more complicated?”

“Tell him you have a boyfriend or something. You’re an acting major Ong Seongwoo.”

“Fuck my life.”

 

Seongwoo was supposed to meet him once, and that’s it. Except, things didn’t quite go that well.

On the first time, the stars must have aligned because as Seongwoo was planning to meet him, Daniel had asked Minhyun to tell _her_ that he wants to meet up. Jaehwan arranged everything, meeting place and all, while Minki offered unsolicited help.

“It seems to me that you have left an impression that you were dating someone else when he saw you wearing a boyfriend flannel,” Minki narrated after he barged in to Seongwoo’s room with a big bag of what must be clothes. “So I brought Dongho’s old button down.”

“Wouldn’t he think I’m some sort of fashion snob if I wear the same old attire as I did last time we met?” Seongwoo asked as he towel-dried his hair.

“I thought the plan was to drive Daniel away?” Minki turned to Sungwoon.

“You’re getting side-tracked, Seongwoo.” The med student tapped.

“Okay, fine. But, please, don’t make me wear Daehwi’s pants again?”

“Oh, you don’t have to!” The Sebastian president gleamed, as he take out another clothing article from his bag.

“That’s a skirt.” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“And tights, so you won’t have to shave your legs! You made him think you’re a ballerina, after all.”

“I am so going to kill you, Choi Minki.”

Two hours later, again-wigged Seongwoo shyly walked towards Kang Daniel, who was leaning on the railings outside the dance rooms. When the latter turned to him, they locked eyes and Seongwoo can swear he sees hearts in Daniel’s eyes.

“Hi.” The older greeted in a pitchy voice. Despite getting an A+ in Voice Acting, he couldn’t help but be nervous around Daniel.

“Hello.” Daniel grinned widely. “I didn’t see you at the party. Were you busy that night?”

“Look, Daniel–”

“You know me?” Daniel’s face was priceless, like he won the lottery or something. “Like, you just said my name. You know me!”

“Of course I know you.” Seongwoo couldn’t stop himself from saying.

His resolve crumbled when Daniel fisted the air in absolute happiness. Seongwoo was aware that that was the first time Daniel fell in love, and he couldn’t bring himself to be the first heartbreak his best friend will ever have.

“Seong…” He took a deep breath, looking at Daniel’s eager eyes. “Song Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung. Wow. Hi.” _Jinyoung_ can already see Daniel’s tail wagging. “My name is Kang Daniel. I major in dance but I play basketball too. You’re in a ballet program, right?”

“Theater. Minor in ballet.” That wasn’t half-lie. Seongwoo is in theater, but his minor is music.

“Theater? My best friend’s in that college too! Ong Seongwoo hyung, do you know him?”

Seongwoo wants to disintegrate.

“I think I’ve heard of him before.” He, _she_ scratched her neck. “Look, I have somewhere to go right now.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll wait for you here tomorrow again!” Daniel grinned widely. “Bye, Jinyoung-ssi. See you!”

“Yeah, Daniel-ssi. Bye.”

He’s gonna need something stronger that Dongho’s flannel.

 

Minki comes back later that night with a new answer for Seongwoo’s dilemma.

“Couple ring!” He beamed.

“I still don’t approve of this.” Jisung, who was lounging on Sungwoon’s bed, interrupted. “Being Daniel’s mother, I am not a fan of the knowledge that you guys are fooling him.”

“For the record, we,” Sungwoon pointed at himself and Minki. “Are not fooling him. It’s his dumb best friend that decided to stray from the original plan.”

“Yeah but you two are tolerating him.”

“You two,” Minki called sternly yet softly. “You both know how Seongwoo hopelessly pined for his best friend since they were apart when we were freshmen. You, of all people, should know how hard it is for him to break Daniel’s heart, especially now that that jock fell in love for the first time.”

“How about let’s tell Daniel that he fell in love with his cross-dressing best friend?” Jisung suggested.

“And lose him as a mere friend?” Seongwoo’s voice sounded so heartbroken that the oldest had to apologize. “Why can’t you understand that I don’t want what I’m doing either?”

The tense air hung heavy around them. Seongwoo and Jisung both understand that nobody wants to hurt Daniel but things have gotten too far to take it back from there. The former just went out of the house, in hopes to clear and cool his head a little.

Unfortunately, the reason for his heartache was standing right outside their front door, with his clenched fist raised as if he was about to knock.

“Hyung!” Daniel grinned widely before diving in to envelope Seongwoo in a hug.

“What’s gotten into you?” Seongwoo asked coldly, still having aftershocks from their fight.

“I have so much to tell you! Why didn’t you text me during lunch?” The younger pouted after pulling away from Seongwoo.

“I texted you.”

“Yeah, but you said you were on your way to the library. Whenever you say that, that’s like the cue for me to say okay goodbye and stop bothering you for the day because you have to study.”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_? Are you alright, hyung?” Daniel held his chin and tilted Seongwoo’s face side to side. “You look quite okay. Are you feeling bad?”

“I just had a little fight with Jisung hyung. Don’t worry about it.”

Daniel sighed. He himself has never argued with the mom, so he can’t tell how guilty Seongwoo must be feeling.

“You wanna walk around or something?”

“Shouldn’t you be meeting up with the love of your life since today?”

“How did you know?”

Seongwoo almost panicked but one of the things he learned as an actor is improvisation.

“Jaehwan told me. Isn’t he like your bridge or something?”

“And you can talk to him when you just left me on read? I’m disappointed.” Daniel pouted again, before breaking to a cute smile, _again._ “As recompense, you have to help me think of a way to woo Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung?” Seongwoo feigned innocence. “That’s her name?”

“Yep! She’s in the same college as you.”

“Oh. Small world.”

“Anyway, let’s go cool off that head of yours.” Daniel turned around and began walking. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.”

“Good! I’ll make dinner for you! Let’s go.”

“I don’t know about that, Daniel.” Seongwoo teased, despite his hand already reaching for his jacket.

“Come on, hyung. You know I rarely cook except ramen so this should be an honor to you.”

“You mean, it should be an honor to _you_ to be allowed to cook for someone like me.” The older grinned when he caught up to Daniel, who stopped in his tracks before crossing his arms on his chest.

“You sound like you’re okay now, hyung. Just go home.”

Seongwoo smiled brightly before latching himself on Daniel’s arm.

“I don’t want to.” He said in a very cute way that gets Daniel every time. “Jiddong hyung is still angry at Ddeongwu. Ddeongwu needs Daniel to comfort him. Daniel should feed the hungry Ddeongwu.”

“That’s not fair! You don’t even fall for my rabbit teeth anymore.”

“That’s what you think but Ddeongwu finds it very adorable. More adorable than actual rabbits.”

Daniel looked down at him before breaking into a laugh in five seconds. He tucked Seongwoo’s arm safely under his own.

“Can we go buy ingredients first?”

“Okay!”

 

Half an hour later, Seongwoo angrily dropped the heavy bags as Daniel reached for the nickel pot in his sink cupboard.

“So you’re telling me that you’ll cook ramen for me after I had accompanied you in buying seaweed, rice, vegetables and everything that can be better than a ramen and carrying everything for you?!”

“Ramen is my specialty.” Daniel continued in the kitchen, ignoring Seongwoo who was having a tantrum on the other side of the counter. “Do you like yours with cheese or egg?”

“So what is all this for?” He kicked the bag of groceries. “And put both! I deserve more than that.”

“Can you stop being angry? You’re scary.”

“Tell me, Daniel. Why did I have to go to the grocery with you when you’re place is practically a warehouse of ramen?”

Daniel sighed and stopped whatever he was doing before turning to Seongwoo.

“Because I wanted to make a proper lunch box for you and Jinyoung but I suddenly lost confidence now that you are here.”

“Me? Why would you make a lunch box for me?” Seongwoo scratched his head. “And how did I make you lose your confidence?”

“When I was thinking of making it for Jinyoung, I suddenly remembered that I had always wanted to feed you a proper lunch box if it’ll help you forget your trauma.”

When they were in high school, Seongwoo was really popular that girls are fighting to give him lunch. He usually had Daniel to reject all of them, but there was one day, an unfortunate day, that Daniel was sick so no one could refuse for him. He picked a random blue lunch box without knowing that it would be his worst nightmare. There was something wrong with the kimbap that Seongwoo ended up vomiting in the middle of his class, and the school doctor diagnosed him with stomach flu, but not before he took a dump on his own pants, while wearing them. Daniel had profusely apologized to him and gave everyone who had something bad to say on Seongwoo a piece of his rage. He also made sure that the girl who made the kimbap was given a punishment. (That time, Daniel argued that it was attempted murder. Seongwoo only shrugged and suggested they make her sweep the halls to appease Daniel.)

“I already forgot about it, actually.”

“Forgot my ass. You were weeping about it the last time you got drunk.”

“Do you even know how to roll a kimbap?” Seongwoo picked up the grocery bag to divert Daniel’s attention to something else less embarrassing.

“That’s exactly why I opted not to but you had to ask again and again!” The younger pouted (his turn to tantrum).

“Wash everything except the seaweed and Master Ong will teach you.”

“Master Ong sounds weird.”

“Just do it, Apprentice Kang.”

The younger did as he was told and he began taking out the cucumbers they bought earlier. With Seongwoo’s intructions, the two of them began working in harmony to get rid of Seongwoo’s childhood trauma.

“But, hyung,” Daniel scratched his eyebrow after he had laid out four seaweed wrappers on a baking tray. “Isn’t this too much seaweed wraps? And why am I supposed to put them here instead of the bamboo mat?”

“I don’t know how to roll it either.” Seongwoo snickered as he confessed. “It should work this way as well. I’ve seen it on Tasty!”

“Hyung!”

“Believe in me, Apprentice Kang. And, here, the eggs are ready.”

Without any further ado, they began assembling the rice ro… rice _sandwiches_ and they surprisingly tasted the same as the rolled ones.

“Hyung, if you don’t mind me asking,” Daniel said as he swallowed the last piece of the rectangular kimbap. “Why did you fight with Jisung hyung?”

“It’s because he’s overstaying in our room. He’s always hanging around Sungwoon hyung that we might as well exchange rooms so they can get married.”

“Is Jisung hyung seriously interested in Sungwoon hyung? All the times we’ve known each other, I didn’t think he’d swing that way.”

“Not because he’s the grandmaster whatsoever of your brotherhood doesn’t mean he’s straight, you know.”

“Yeah. I didn’t even know you weren’t until I learned you’re already a member of Sebastian.” Daniel shrugged before reaching out to remove a rice grain stuck on Seongwoo’s cheek. “But are you sure you’d want to exchange rooms with Jisung hyung? He lives in the graduate student’s house with Minhyun hyung.”

“Never mind, then.” Seongwoo drank water to hide his blush because _we’re so fucking domestic. Why don’t we get married?_

 

The next day, Seong… _Jinyoung_ was seated on the benches just outside the dance rooms, waiting for Daniel. His Seongwoo self was panicking because what if Daniel found out everything and is angry at him, but Jinyoung told him to keep calm and collected or else that’ll really blow everything off. Seongwoo had to remind himself that he doesn’t have multiple personalities.

“Jinyoung!” A panting Daniel waved at him from one end of the hall. Seongwoo felt relief wash over him.

The younger approached a little sluggishly before he propped himself down beside Seongwoo.

“Sorry, I’m late. Our team was punished because the captain was late.”

Seongwoo remembered Daniel saying Guanlin the freshman was a lot more responsible than their 3-year basketball team captain.

“What did you have to do?”

“Run around in laps. Don’t worry, our captain’s still running when I left.” Daniel began grabbing things out of his bag. “Anyway, I made kimbap for you!”

He enthusiastically removed the food container covers to reveal a prettier version of yesterday’s rice sandwiches.

“Oh, they’re square.” _Jinyoung_ (Seongwoo) laughed. “They look pretty, though.”

“Thank you. My best friend taught me yesterday how to make them. You see, he had a bad memory with rice rolls so I thought I can, like, heal him of the trauma but he seemed to like the sandwich version so I researched how to make them look better. ”

Seongwoo blushed at the thought that Daniel talks about him even in front of the girl he’s pursuing. He took one piece out of the lunch box before turning to Daniel to give him a thumb up. However, the younger’s eyes was downcast while staring at his hand.

‘’Is everything okay?”  _Jinyoung_ asked, ignoring the fact that Daniel is looking at his ‘couple’ ring.

(“Don’t you have a single ring? Anything at all?” Minki nagged when he arrived home after dinner at Daniel’s.

“I have, but it’s kind of cheesy so I never wear it.”

“Is it a couple ring?”

“It’s a sort of family tradition to be given a ring when we reach the age of 21. Somehow, I think it’s for the elders to distinguish who can and cannot drink on family events.”)

“Yes.” The younger’s gaze lingered at his hand for a split second before smiling again at _Jinyoung_. “Is it any good?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally.”

“The weather too is good today. Do you not feel hot with that huge button down?”

Seongwoo remembered he was wearing another one of Dongho’s flannel. He doubts too that the latter knows his boyfriend (Minki) is stealing his clothes.

“It’s cool.” _She_ smiled. “And it smells good so I think that’s a huge bonus.”

“Are they yours?”

“Let’s just say that… I borrow them.”

Daniel nodded thoughtfully but he’s still angrily eyeing the shirt. It was a partial success in the rational mind of Seongwoo, but guilt on the irrational part of his brain (otherwise known as his heart). Still, he needs something stronger than that.

 

“How about a boyfriend?” Jisung suggested on the second night of Seongwoo being Jinyoung. He finally gave in and agreed to help but with the condition that Seongwoo will confess to Daniel after all these has calmed down.

“How?” Minki scratched the side of his head. “I can lend you all of Dongho’s button downs but I don’t think you can borrow him. Daniel knows we’re together.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I can’t be your boyfriend because you just stressed out to Daniel that Jisung hyung is whipped for me.” Sungwoon turned to the former. “And those button downs cannot be mine.”

“It seems to me that Daniel knows all of my friends.” Seongwoo deadpanned as he pushed his face further on his pillow. He was so stressed out that he just laid flat on his bed while he told the others about Jinyoung’s date with Daniel.

“You don’t need an actual boyfriend, though. Your boyfriend can like call you in the middle of your date or something.”

“That is actually a good idea. Then you’d be, like, all lovey dovey with him and Daniel would finally, _finally_ , notice that you’re dating someone else.”

“But I’m not.”

“And you wouldn’t be, unless you listen to us really carefully.”

“I am so going to kill Kim Jaehwan.”

As if on cue, the latter barged in to Seongwoo’s room just after his name was called.

“You already told me that before and here I am, alive and breathing well.” Jaehwan said, making his way beside the slumped Seongwoo. “What’s wrong with you?”

“My love life is so fucked up because of you, you know.”

“How come I didn’t know you have a love life?” Another voice barged in and everyone in the room panicked, including Kim Jaehwan. Everyone stood up as Daniel walked in to the room. “I thought I was your best friend!”

“Daniel, what are you doing here?” Jisung stood up, blocking Daniel who was on his way to Seongwoo’s bed. “Have you seen the Bacardi in Sungwoon’s shelf?”

“I’m not inte–” Daniel’s voice faded when his eyes landed on the pile of Dongho’s button downs on Seongwoo’s swivel chair.

In a split second, he was storming out of the Sebastian house with everyone else calling out his name, except Seongwoo. The latter was just seated on his bed as he rested his chin on his palm. His eyes were reddening on the brim.

 

 

“Daniel, please, just listen to me.” Seongwoo begged as he stood beside Daniel on the locker rooms, who had a basketball practice the next morning.

“What for?” The younger coldly asked as he went on tying his shoes. “So you could laugh at me for beings such a fool?”

“No, Niellie–”

“Oh, wasn’t it fun enough? Toying with me and making me believe I had a chance with her?”

“I would never play with you! You know that!”

“Then why did you do it?” Daniel’s voice sounded so heartbroken when he looked up at Seongwoo with tears in his eyes.

Seongwoo couldn’t bear it so he focused on floor instead.

“You told me she was your first love.”

“She was the second. You are the first.” The younger tearfully monologued. “And for the longest time, I thought you were with Sungwoon hyung that’s why I never made a move on you! But two days ago you told me he could get married to Jisung hyung.“

Daniel looked down at his shoes again before continuing in a whisper.

“I met with Jinyoung yesterday. She was wearing a ring with somebody’s initials on them. It felt like she was making it clear that she’s taken and I stand no chance with her. I thought that saves me the trouble of explaining to her why I suddenly stopped pursuing her.” He chuckled bitterly. “I was about to confess to you last night. I thought of all possible answers you might give me – ‘Daniel, I’m sorry I’m in love with someone else,’ ‘What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you since forever,’ ‘You’re just not my type but we can still be friends right?’ And the list goes on. What I didn’t expect was that you are with the girl I just gave up on.”

“What?”

“I have to go. I don’t want to be punished like our captain.”


	3. 3

“It looks fine, except that it’s purple.”

“Hyung, are you kidding? It’s basically dead!”

Daniel woke up to the two hovering above him after a sharp pain from his hand. His head ached too and he honestly wants to vomit but he can’t even stand.

“What are you doing on my bed?” He managed to croak after the Jaehwan and Minhyun made no hint that they plan to leave him alone.

“As a proper best friend, I took the liberty to call your nurse after I saw that your previously bandaged finger is now darker than your soul.” Jaehwan raised his hand.

“Were you that heartbroken that you stood on your broken thumb?” Minhyun scolded him nicely, but still scolding.

“Now that you’re all awake and decently dressed, I should take my leave.” The younger boyfriend stood up and kissed Minhyun’s cheek. “My class is actually supposed to start like any second now. Bye!”

They both watched Jaehwan leave before the older grabbed the first aid kit his boyfriend took out.

“You’re at fault, too.” Daniel hugged the big seal plushie Seongwoo must’ve left on one of their sleepovers, as the nurse began tending to another broken thumb. “If only you told me she was dating someone else, then I wouldn’t have hurt anyone, especially Seongwoo hyung.”

“I didn’t know she was dating.” Minhyun replied nonchalantly. “I couldn’t even think that Seongwoo has a girlfriend.”

“That’s mean. What’s wrong with Seongwoo hyung?”

“I’m not saying he is a bad guy, Daniel, but he has been stuck to you since you first came here. I sure would wager a fortune that you two had been dating all along.” The nurse packed up his bandaging kit. “And those stares he’ll give me when I touch your palm at the very least? That’s jealousy right there.”

“It’s not jealousy, hyung. He’s angry at me because I broke my finger yet again.”

“Tell me. Between the two of us, who is not an amateur in that aspect of life?”

“Well, you have Jaehwan so it’s definitely you.”

“So listen to me when I say its jealousy. It takes one to know one.”

Minhyun winked at Daniel before leaving the younger gaping at him with the plushie still in his arms.

“Oh my god! Have you ever been jealous of  _me and Jaehwan_?” The other gasped. “We’re literally just friends even if we’re gay.”

“Not me. I didn’t even think you’d be gay since you’re all high and mighty being an athlete and a frat boy.” Minhyun grinned before placing his hand on Daniel’s cheek. “Look. Five, four, three, two, one.”

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The nurse’s smile widened before he reached for the phone on his desk.

“Hwannieboo~” He cooed, making Daniel cringe. The latter placed the stuffie back to the bed, patted it twice before gathering his phone, ID and keys that he scattered when he arrived.

“Daniel? He’s still in bed. You just left like seconds ago.” The younger perked up when Minhyun said his name. “Song Jinyoung? Where is she?”

There was a pause whilst Daniel walked closer to the nurse. 

“Okay, I’ll send him there. Tell her to wait a bit though because Daniel stinks.” 

“Send me where?” He tried asking but the nurse was too in love with Jaehwan.

“Hmm. I’m hanging up, okay? I love you Hwannieboo.”

When he pulled the phone away from his ear, Minhyun turned to the Daniel who was impatiently looking up at him.

 “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“Where is she?” Daniel sounded both afraid and nervous.

“What do you plan to do first?”

“I’ll tell her to be good to Seongwoo hyung or I’ll steal him.”

“Music building.”

 

 

 

Daniel took his sweet time making his way to the music building. He tried thinking of what to say to Jinyoung but he was so nervous he couldn’t come up with anything.

And he couldn’t thank heavens any better when he heard vomiting sounds coming from the men’s restroom just a corner away from where he agreed to meet Jinyoung. He immediately ran inside to look for the poor patient.

“Excuse me!” He called out, knocking on the third cubicle door. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call for help?”

There was silence inside before the door opened.

“Daniel?”

He was the second person he wanted to avoid.

“Seongwoo hyung, what’s wrong?” Daniel said as he held on Seongwoo’s arms to prevent him from falling.

“Pants.” The older wheezed, before his knees weakened and he fell against Daniel’s chest. “Will you please… get me pants?”

“Did you…?”

Seongwoo wailed to prevent Daniel from asking more questions.

“I understand. Just wait here while I go get you a change of clothes. Do you think you’ll need to go to the hospital?”

“Yes. It hurts much more than how I remembered it.”

“Stay here, okay?”

Daniel rushed out to the parking lot where he left his car, before speeding away to the Sebastian house. He keyed in the passcode he heard Minki whisper to Dongho on one of the frat parties.

When he reached Seongwoo’s room, the first thing he saw was the pile of the familiar button downs. Although he was still hugely affected by their dating news, Daniel had to shrug it off because he’s in an emergency. He immediately packed up clothes for Seongwoo, adding more in case he’ll have to stay in a hospital.

He got back in no time and Seongwoo was still slumped against the same toilet Daniel left him on.

“I’m so fucking embarrassed.” Seongwoo mindlessly talked to the wall in front of him. “I’m a twenty-one year old healthy man who still shits in his pants.”

“Never mind that. Change into these so that we can leave already. I can’t have you vomiting again. You might get dehydrated.” Daniel fussed over him.

“No. Go away.” The older began sobbing like a child. “I’m already embarrassed enough. I should just go abroad and live with my sister or something.”

“If you don’t get changed in three minutes, I’ll tell Sungwoon hyung that you shitted your pants.”

The threat was enough to make Seongwoo scramble to his feet and snatch his backpack from Daniel.

The younger opted to wait outside to give his hyung the much wanted privacy and Seongwoo emerged out after exactly thirteen minutes.

“Are you feeling okay?” Daniel asked, genuinely concerned, before he took the bag back to sling on his shoulder.

“Aside from feeling greatly humiliated, I’m a bit queasy.”

“Think you can handle a car ride without vomiting?”

“I can try to hold it in. Just give me something to take the pain away.”

Without another word exchanged between them, Daniel drove off to the university infirmary. He figured that Seongwoo would be too ashamed to chat with him at that moment, so he allowed the radio to get rid of the deafening silence in the car. (Daniel wanted to ask where Seongwoo put his soiled clothes but he thought that would be insensitive.)

 

“Food poisoning.” The doctor announced after a thorough check on Seongwoo, who has passed out in exhaustion after all the throwing up he did. “It was lucky that he had alcohol in his system that made him throw up the gangrenous food.”

“Does he have to stay here long?” Daniel asked.

“He has to finish the IV before he can leave. But if he’s still unconscious until then, we might as well make him stay the night here.”

She retreated away from the ward as soon as Daniel was properly oriented on the don’ts (“Don’t allow him to drink. Don’t feed him.”) 

Daniel took a seat on Seongwoo’s bedside, before poking his hand softly. Receiving no reaction, he opted to stare at his best friend’s face instead.

“First, you’re dating behind my back. Now you’re even drinking without me. Am I still your best friend or what?” He began his monologue. “But I’m to blame anyway. A best friend shouldn’t go liking his best friend’s girlfriend, or the said best friend. But I liked you first. I should have told you during high school. Back then, you were only Daniel’s hyung. Everyone knew you’re mine and the girls tried their hardest to steal you from me.” He giggled at the memory. ”I wanted to tell you then, but I was afraid that you don’t like me back. Now that it was too late, I finally had the courage to be rejected, but my stupid ass had to mess up your relationship in the process.”

Daniel took a deep breath before hesitantly clutching Seongwoo’s hand.

“I love you so much hyung. I don’t want you to hate me more but I should probably tell this to you in person–“

“Then go wake him up!”

Daniel turned around and Jaehwan was trotting to the hospital with the school nurse in tow. The older was wearing his outside clothes, probably because he was still cleaning at Jaehwan and Daniel’s.

“Jaehwan, don’t.” He warned. “Seongwoo might be tired.”

“You know what, hyung, I had to listen to Daniel rant about how beautiful Seongwoo hyung’s constellation-like moles are every other night when we were first year. Honestly, they’re just plain dots–”

 “They form a perfect triangle, Jaehwan–”

“See what I mean!” Jaehwan clapped. “Now, go wake him up and let’s see his reaction when you tell him you’re whipped for his moles.”

“No need.” The sleepy patient slurred out, cracking an eye open. “I heard everything clear here, thanks. And he already did confess last night so no worries.”

“I confessed?” Daniel was honestly more shaken because he can’t even remember whatever happened last night.

 

_“Hyung, look!” Daniel excitedly pointed at the ornament hanged on the doorway to the bathroom. “Dongho hyung put a mistletoe!”_

_Seongwoo rolled his eyes as he strode over to the obviously drunk Daniel._

_“Sorry, Seongwoo.” Dongho butted in as he slid a beer mug to Seongwoo. “The bar owner attended to him earlier and he was probably too excited to give Daniel the hardest and most expensive drinks.”_

_“He doesn’t usually get easily drunk though.” Seongwoo checked on his best friend who slumped on the bar. “Thanks for calling me though.”_

_Daniel was mumbling quietly to his own when Dongho left them. Seongwoo watched his best friend and thought_ God, why is this kid so cute _. The band was arranging on the stage and Daniel snapped back up when the guitarist tuned his guitar._

_“Ah!” He beamed. “I prepared something for you, Seongwoo hyung!”_

_Daniel jumped and ran hastily to the stage. He exchanged a few words with what Seongwoo assumed was the leader, before they both went on stage._

_“Hello, everyone.” The leader greeted. “While we are waiting for our drummer, we would like to show you guys a prelude performance from the dance major Kang Daniel.”_

_The crowd, which was mostly students from their school, cheered loudly for the ever popular Daniel._

_“Uhm, yeah. Hello.” Daniel began his prologue with zero trace of alcohol. “Few days ago, I met this girl in the infirmary and I instantly fell in love with her. However, I recently found out that she’s actually dating my best friend.”_

_Daniel chuckled to himself as the crowd awwed._

_“Hyung, this is for you.”_

 

We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old

Oh, I’m in love with you and you will never know.

_The crowd gasped as Daniel turned to look right into Seongwoo’s eyes and raised his glass of rum to him._

 

But if I can’t have you I’ll walk this life alone

Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow.

You’ll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain

Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name

 

Pack up and leave everything

Don’t you see what I can bring

Can’t keep this beating heart at bay

Set my midnight sorrow free

I will give you all of me

Just leave your lover, leave her for me

Leave your lover, leave her for me.

 

_“Oh, there you are Dowoon!” Daniel ended the song as the crowd burst in laughter for the sudden adlib. The drummer took his place at the back while Daniel, once again obviously drunk, made his way to the bathrooms._

_“I didn’t know you have a girlfriend.” Dongho was back with a small plate of beer snacks. “I would’ve betted that you and Daniel are already together.”_

_“You’re an accomplice, actually.” Seongwoo casually popped a cracker to his mouth. “My supposed girlfriend wears a lot of your button downs.”_

_“Wait, are you the undercover Minki sent to avenge Jaehwan?”_

_“Yeah. Your boyfriend made me dress like a girl and my best friend fell in love with her. Now, he thinks I’m dating_ her _when technically, I am_ her. _”_

_“Dude, that’s complicated. Oh, hear he comes.”_

_Seongwoo turned to his right and Daniel was approaching him with a bundle of greens on his hand._

_“Hyung, I brought the mistletoe.” He snickered lowly as if Dongho wouldn’t hear him. Fortunately, the bartender took that as a sign to leave._

_“I see. Is that why you took so long?”_

_“Yes. Someone was making out underneath it so it was hard to reach for it.”_

_“What are you going to do with it now?”_

_Daniel grinned widely before hanging his hand above the two of them._

_“Now you have to kiss me.”_

_Seongwoo stared at him challengingly while looking for a hint that Daniel is sober enough to remember this tomorrow. He looked down at the lips he became gay for and asked himself why he isn’t jumping at the chance yet._

_“What if I don’t kiss you?” He asked instead, looking back up at the bright eyes._

_“Then we’ll both have bad luck! I don’t know about you but I have a dance recital and a basketball game coming up soon so I can’t really risk this!”_

_“Too bad for you, then.”_

_“Hyung, I don’t want you to have bad luck either!” Daniel whined before puckering his pink pretty lips._ Goddamn,  _Seongwoo thought._

_“But I drank beer. You don’t like beer.”_

_“Oh my God, you mean, we’re using tongues already?”_

_“Close your eyes then.”_

_With a smile, Daniel obliged._

_Seongwoo leaned in and allowed his lips to touch the softness of Daniel’s cheeks. However, instead of the tenderness he usually squeezes in his hands while comparing to that of Jaehwan’s, Seongwoo felt wetness against his lips, and he is sure as hell that it wasn’t his saliva._

_“Daniel?”_

_“Why can’t you leave her for me?” Daniel sobbed before passing out on Seongwoo’s shoulder._

 

Once again, the coward in Daniel forced him to get up and run away like he always did. This time, however, someone was actually able to catch up to him before he got out of the infirmary.

“Daniel, stop!” Minhyun grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. “Do you think things would progress if you keep on leaving every time things cross the line?!”

“No, hyung, but that’s not fair! What I said was unfair to Jinyoung, and it’s bad enough that I made Seongwoo hyung think he has to choose between the two of us!”

“You were drunk, Daniel. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

“But that’s not something a best friend would say.”

“You’re not just best friends! You’re in love with him, Daniel. That makes the whole difference.”

“Hyung, do I have to write it down for you to see that he clearly doesn’t want me?”

“You said you’re not asking him to choose.” Minhyun’s tone had finality in them, and whatever Daniel wants to say will have to be to Seongwoo. “Don’t come up with conclusions without talking to him first.”

 

If there was one thing Daniel admires in Minhyun, it’s the fact that he risked his position as a school faculty to be with Jaehwan. Granted that it was not that much of a big deal for a college student to date an employee but it was still a great big leap from the originally uptight Minhyun. So he decided to believe his hyung and talk to Seongwoo.

**daniel: are u already home?**

**ong hyung: yep. sungwoon hyung picked me up**

**daniel: can i come over?**

**ong hyung: sure. i have something to tell you btw**

**daniel: okay. need anything?**

**ong hyung: nah its okay**

**ong hyung: btw the house is empty and im bedridden so just go inside once youre here**

**ong hyung: you know the code right?**

**daniel: of course. its my birthday**

 

Seongwoo jumped up in nervousness once he saw Daniel’s silhouette approaching from the window. He hastily sat his study table and dramatically crossed his leg. Soon enough, he heard heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs.

The door swung open and Seongwoo revelled in the sight of Daniel who’s looking hot in his gray hoodie and denim shorts.

“Jinyoung.” The guest greeted him. “Seongwoo hyung didn’t say you’d be here.”

“Daniel?”

“Hmm?”

“Who do you like better?”

“I don’t understand.”

“If we both say we like you,” Seongwoo knows he might regret this but there’s no point in risking their friendship if they were not on the same wavelength. “who would you choose?”

“Seongwoo hyung of course.” Daniel replied without hesitating. “I love him so much that I would hit you if you hurt him, even if I like you too.”

“Then do it. Hit me. Pull my hair so that it’ll hurt.”

“What did you do to Seongwoo hyung?”

“Take a look at those button downs.”

Daniel carefully walked towards Seongwoo’s bed, which was dumped with the clothes Seongwoo wore as Jinyoung. He picked up the one Seongwoo wore when they first “met”. The younger inspected it closely from the buttons to the tag.

_KDH_

“KDH? What, is that someone’s initials?”

“Have you ever seen Seongwoo wear these clothes?”

“You were playing with him?”

“Hurt me then, Daniel. Pull my hair if you have to.”

Daniel squared up and clenched his fist on his sides.

“Does Seongwoo hyung know?”

Seongwoo stood up haughtily and pulled his own hair off. Daniel was shocked when his wig came off.

“Honestly, do I look that different? Even Jaehwan was able to figure out that I was that girl in the infirmary! Why are you so dense and dumb, Daniel!!!”

Seongwoo’s anger and frustration was gone once he saw the hard look on Daniel’s eyes. They were brimming with tears, and Seongwoo was sure he was going to hit him anytime now. He shut his eyes tight and prepared for the impact of Daniel’s fist.

Instead of a hit, however, he felt a pull and he has crashed against Daniel’s chest. 

“You bastard. How dare you.” Daniel muttered as he buried his face on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “I was afraid that I only fell for Jinyoung because she looks like you. Turns out I only fell for you for the second time. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wouldn’t have known what you feel for the real me if we took the shortcut.” Seongwoo replied hesitantly. “Are you not mad?”

“I should be but I am so relieved that you’re single, Seongwoo hyung. It means I have a chance, right? You kissed me on my cheek yesterday.”

“It was always you.” Seongwoo smiled against Daniel’s neck before returning the hug. “And it will always be you.”

“I know now is not the best time and I didn’t even prepare anything or even dress up to impress you but will you please, please be my boyfriend? I realized I can’t bear it if someone else took you away.”

Seongwoo laughed loudly until he felt Daniel’s neck sweating. He does that when he’s nervous.

“I think you look very hot when you’re wearing what you’re wearing, boyfriend.”

There was a loud pop before confetti fell down on them from the ceiling. They both turned towards the door where the rest of the Sebastians were crowded around Minki who just unleashed a party popper. Everyone cheered for the new couple.

“Finally, finally.” Minki clapped as he walked closer to congratulate the two who were still wrapped around each other’s arms. “Now I can return all these to Dongho. He’s been looking for them.”

“All of these happened because I fell off the bed? Woah, I’m pretty legendary.” Jaehwan came in clapping as well.

 Daniel looked down at Seongwoo and there was only one thing he wanted to do. And he did it.

 

Daehwi cringed so hard when Daniel's lips came in contact with Seongwoo's cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you wearing?!” Seongwoo gasped as Daniel opened the door to his house the next Monday morning.

“Uhm, whats wrong with what I’m wearing?” The younger looked down at his favorite red flannel and tight ripped jeans.

“Are you teasing me? That’s what  _Jinyoung_ wore when you first met!!!”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that.” Daniel merely shrugged and stepped out of the house. They were going to school together.

“And you’re really not gonna change?” Seongwoo pouted. The other just smiled with his bunny teeth showing before reaching out for Seongwoo’s hand.

“Nope. I heard my boyfriend likes button downs that are warm and smells good. I might lend it to him.”

 

 

 

 

BONUS: THE JEALOUS JAEHWAN MINHYUN WAS TALKING ABOUT

“Hwannieboo~”

“Seongwoo hyung told me to tell Daniel that he wants to meet up.”

“Daniel? He’s still in bed. You just left like seconds ago.”

“Take that dirty cheek off your hand, hyung, or your hand will be like his. Besides, now is not the right time to flirt with him, hyung. Seongwoo hyung is finally going to pursue him.”

“Song Jinyoung? Where is she?”

“ _Seongwoo_  hyung’s at the music building; he has classes. And don’t try to change the subject, I’m going to kill you.“

“Okay, I’ll send him there. Tell her to wait a bit though because Daniel stinks.” 

“I just said Seongwoo hyung, not Song Jinyoung. And stop touching Daniel!!! I swear to God I won’t hold that hand anymore, you hear me?!”

“Hmm. I’m hanging up, okay? I love you Hwannieboo.”


End file.
